


Of Beasts and Victims

by Loki_said_kneel



Series: Of Monsters and Men [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), First Time, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is just turning adult but he is technically still underage, M/M, One Night Stands, Rites of Passage, Sex, Smut, Sort Of, for Loki, swimming in the middle of the night, thor is amazing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel
Summary: Loki spent his whole life living in shade, now he has a chance to prove his value. It's a Jotun tradition for the young men to kill another man to show their worth. If they return without a sacrifice from another realm they face a terrible punishment. The young prince has a plan. He is going to bring his father a dead Asgardian in order to gain some respect.He doesn't expect to meet Thor on his way though.





	Of Beasts and Victims

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a week of my morning writing sessions and I absolutely love it. I hope you will too!

Loki’s life was full of pain. He was always different. His father only let him live, because his mother died several hours after giving birth to the little Jotun. No one knew she had a rare illness that was eating her alive. It was the very reason why Loki was born the way he was and why her body gave up from exhaustion soon after. The healers said it is a miracle that Loki survived, but his father could never find his way to the little boy. His birthday was never celebrated as it was the same day as the beloved queen passed away.

Loki didn’t understand his difference for a long time, but eventually he knew he was being frown upon and no one really liked him. So, he confined himself in his chambers, spending his time studying and practicing magic, developing healing powers.

But now he had a chance to change everything. To put his painful childhood behind him and open a new chapter of his life. He was about to reach the age of adulthood. He would become a valuable citizen of Jotunheim. He would receive a place in their council and he would be finally shown some respect. But all of it was only possible if he managed to pass the ritual.

The culture of the realm had developed significantly throughout the last decades, but there was one tradition they never seemed to stop taking overly seriously. The passage rite of a young man. Loki knew there was something his female friends had to do, prove, try or whatever, but he didn’t know what their rite included. He was, however, well aware of what he had to do.

To prove his manliness Loki had to kill a man. And not just any man. Loki would travel through realms and hunt down his victim. The stronger, the more valuable. He was preparing for this moment for years and he carefully picked his realm. Asgard. It was Asgard that they lost war to before he was born, and it will be an Asgardian that Loki will bring to his father’s throne.

The young prince finished packing and he said his farewells, before receiving a blessing from a priest. He had exactly three months to finish the task. If he failed, he was ought not to come back. If he did come back without his sacrifice to the king, he would be castrated, because he didn’t manage prove he is a worthy man and therefore a suitable husband. Loki couldn’t remember a single occurrence of this cruel punishment. There were some who didn’t come back though. Their bodies never found most of the time.

He considered this for a while as well. Maybe it would be better if he just used this opportunity to start a new life, but no. He would prove everyone they were wrong about him. He can do it. He is going to make his father proud. He had to.

The first miles of Loki’s journey went on swiftly and he was surprised to see the sun setting. He felt full of energy and he was tempted to continue walking towards the secret portal to Asgard he found two years ago, but he knew it was smarter to camp. Jotunheim is hardly the wilderness people of other realms imagined it to be, but it was still dangerous at night.

He set down his rucksack and he started building a small tent and a fireplace. Early spring nights were cold even for Jotuns and many didn’t survive because of this. It wasn’t easy to start a fire in frozen wilderness, but it wasn’t impossible.

Loki started with breaking the ice and stuffing the hole with stones to keep the melting water from spilling into the fire, before he layered in some well dried branches and leaves. He brought a box of matches, but he had decided to save them and use his seidr instead since he was feeling strong enough to waste a little bit of his energy.

He managed to shoot a snow rabbit with a bow and arrow on his way and he could eat a hearty dinner. He saved some of it, covering it with salt, to keep the meat fresh. The young prince never favoured the taste of meat and if he had to eat some, he would usually pick fish, but he was not about to be picky on his journey. He ate his dinner and he went to sleep, keeping his fur coat close to his body to make sure the cold wouldn’t kill him.

He continued his journey early in the morning, soon after the sun started to rise. As he progressed through the land, he was meeting less and less people after, eventually, it felt like he was all alone. But solitude was an old friend to Loki and he used the time to put his mind in a meditative state that made the time flew by. When the sun started setting, he stopped by a stream to refill his water bottles and to possible catch a fish. He was unsuccessful though, but he thankfully kept some of the rabbit, eating only a small breakfast. He would try his luck again in the morning.

It wasn’t strange for the boy to travel where he wouldn’t meet anyone. The villages and cities were far from each other, many abandoned after the great war. The population of the realm had started increasing again, but it wasn’t easy without the Casket of Ancient Winters.

The third day of his journey was hard. He started to feel his muscles and his stomach was uneasy from eating only sparingly. He managed to catch some small fishes and pick clams. Due to being sent out this early in spring, he couldn’t rely on picking berries or edible greens, but he hoped that the source of his provisions would improve significantly after he reached the realm of Asgard.

It took the boy a week to get to the portal. He wasn’t as cheerful as when he headed out, but he was still optimistic about his journey. He did manage to reach the border sooner than he expected which was without a doubt a good sign. He expected it would take him ten days at least. Now he just had to kill a man. It couldn’t be much harder than to kill an animal. Right?

He kept telling himself this as he approached the portal, putting his right foot forward. He felt the strength of magic almost immediately as it invited him. It pulled him towards itself, it embraced him and eventually it transported him where he wanted to go. And there, there it was. Asgard.

 

* * *

 

 

The boy never imagined the place to be so beautiful. He only ever heard of the realm, but this exceeded his expectations. He couldn’t help himself but to fall on his knees, raking his fingers through the soft green grass. He pulled a few weeds out and he smelled it. It was so different to anything he had ever smelled before. He came from the land of snow and ice and yet he never smelled anything so fresh before in his life.

There were flowers blooming all around. Yellow, purple, pink, white. He had never seen so much life before. He couldn’t see any people, but there were bugs and butterflies. He had never seen one before. Jotunheim only had moths, but these butterflies were colourful and beautiful. There were wasps and bees and flies, and he saw a spider weaving his web between two branches of a bush. He was not fond of the sight, but it was still fascinating to see something new, even though the creature looked repulsing and rather…scary.

Some of the trees around him were blooming and he even spotted one that was already bearing fruit. He quickly scrabbled to his feet and rush to the place. He should had been more careful about his exploration, but he could hardly contain his amazement. Thankfully there really was no one around.

Loki realized he was a little too warm and so he took of his furs and he carefully packed them into his rucksack, making sure it would take as little place as possible. He let the huge bag fall down from his shoulders, before he reached up and picked one of the small round dark red fruits. He sniffed it, before carefully licking it. He bit into it, groaning when he bit through what seemed to be a large seed. Loki spat it out. The dark red meat of the fruit as sweet and sour and its juice was delicious. It was like nothing he ever tasted in Jotunheim.

He picked more, eating as much as he could, and he wrapped some of it into a piece of cotton cloth, tying it to secure the fruit from falling out. He needed to find water and shelter now. He also realized he needed to be more careful now. He was no longer in Jotunheim and as non-hostile as the place might have seem, he was in realm full of enemies and he was here to kill one of them.

Loki got lucky that day. He managed to find an empty cave that was hidden behind tree branches that got braided into each other. It was a little hard to get through them, but the difficulties were worth it, considering the safety the place was going to provide him. He ate some more of the fruit before he set his bed and he fell asleep, lying on top of his fur coat which he no longer needed to keep him warm at night. Asgardian nights were kind to him.

As much as he enjoyed the look of the realm during the day, he was cautious. He would only leave his cave at night, casting an illusion which made him look Aesir. The illusion, however, wasn’t perfect and it had its limitations, it would take much more to change his appearance permanently, but he didn’t worry about it.

Two weeks went by. Loki found a stream which was only ten minutes of walking away from the cave and he would get his water there. He would sometimes allow himself to wash, but he would never linger for too long.

It was his twentieth day in Asgard, a month since he left the royal palace. He was becoming slightly nervous, but he still had two months and he would surely find someone to bring as a sacrifice. Loki went to the stream that day. The moon was larger than usual, and it seemed to be nearly full. The silver light reflected in the shimmering water, painting it in colour that looked magical. Loki felt sorry for Asgardians who slept through this. They were tucked safely in their beds, not aware of the beauty of their land.

He took of his clothes, putting it into a neat pile on one of the stones as he walked naked to the stream. The moon seemed to be mesmerized by his beauty. It looked like it was dancing on his pale milky skin. Perhaps it couldn’t see through his illusion, or perhaps it could, and the moonlight tried to touch him, to reveal his secrets.

He entered the water gracefully, walking until it went up to his waist. A soft breeze caressed his shoulders and ruffled his hair. He could see his illusion body getting use to the hint of cold. His pinky nipples hardened and there were goose bumps on his arms.

Loki had no idea someone was watching him.

Thor stood hidden behind a large bush. He was walking from a tavern when he felt the need to visit a place where he would often go as a child. It looked as abandoned as always, as it was on the very edge of the realm, but then he saw him.

A man, slipping off his clothes, his skin looking nearly white in the moonlight. His raven hair fell pass his shoulders as he took it out of a ribbon that kept it confined and he walked, completely naked, to the stream. It was a magical sight and Thor couldn’t make himself to advert his eyes.

His skin reminded him of pearl silk where the water washed over it, making it glimmer. Thor has never seen anyone like this in Asgard. Most people had light hair and their skin was of a darker shade due to the sun. It was the very reason they were often called the golden people. But this man looked nothing like it. Perhaps he wasn’t even human.

It will be full moon tomorrow and Thor was aware of all the legends connected to this very part of the month. It was probably the alcohol in his veins or his foolish courage, but he had decided to step forward, revealing himself to the man.

“Good evening!” he called out. Loki jerked, and his head shot to the place where the young man was standing in his leather clothing and deep red cloak. Loki didn’t wait for anything. He quickly rushed from the water. He was stupid. He should have been more careful.

“Don’t fret please. I didn’t mean to startle you!” the prince shouted, rushing towards him mindlessly, but Loki didn’t listen. He grabbed his pile of clothes, moving as fast as he could on his wet feet. He realized he couldn’t hide in the cave, because he would lead the strange man to his hiding place. But maybe he could do exactly that. Lure him in, grab one of his daggers and slit his throat. From the quick glimpse he got, the man was large and a perfect specimen around Aesir. It would surely please his father to bring his corpse to his feet.

As Loki considered his possibilities, Thor caught up with him, moving faster than Loki thought was possible. It was only then he noticed the large hammer in his hand, he could sense its magic. Could he win in a fight against him?

“It’s ok, it’s ok. I promise I don’t want to harm you.” Thor said, putting his large warm hands on Loki’s naked shoulders, stopping him as he appeared in front of the boy. Loki could see his face now. It had rough edges and there was a little faded scar on his temple. His lips were deep shade of pink, much fuller than Loki’s and his cheeks were covered in stubble. His eyes were of a shade of Loki’s skin when he looked like himself.

“It’s rude to sneak up on someone when they are enjoying a bath,” Loki chided him, trying to keep his breathing in check. He should have used this opportunity to use his magic, to take the small dagger hidden in his shirt and he should have killed the man and return home. But it was much harder to kill someone now, when he was standing in front of him, his hot breath fanning him, his bright blue eyes watching him kindly and those pink lips curled up into an inviting smile. Loki wondered whether the man would be as kind if he knew who Loki really was. He imagined a very different kind of speech.

“I am sorry,” Thor replied. He sounded honest as his hand fell from Loki’s shoulders, trusting him not to run anymore. And Loki didn’t run. This was a surprise to the Jotun prince himself.

“Were you about to take a bath as well?” Loki asked. He was angry with himself. He shouldn’t be making conversation. He should kill him. Or at least he should put on his clothes.

“Yes. There is something tempting about bathing in moonlight.” Thor smiled, and Loki nodded his head. “Would you join me?” Loki lifted his eyes to his face again, surprised by the question. He was ever more surprised by his own answer.

“Yes.” They walked back, and Loki entered the water to hide his body. He tried not to stare at Thor as he removed his red cloak and as he painfully slowly peeled off his leather clothing. He was large and muscular. His body was toned in a way Loki didn’t think was possible. He looked thin next to him. His figure was lithe, and the muscles of his body were hardly as prominent as Thor’s, but he was clearly in good shape. Good enough to fight him? Loki was not so confident in that matter.

“I am Thor,” the blond said simply, not using either one of his titles.

“Loki,” the boy had decided to tell him his real name, because it seemed like there is no use in lying about it. At the end of the night, Thor will be dead, and Loki will finally get the recognition he deserves.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Thor swam a bit further away from the Jotun.

“No, I am traveling to gain experience.” It wasn’t a lie.

“Ah, that is very honourable thing to do. I thought you look young.” Loki had decided to keep this without a reply. Instead he turned around to watch Thor swim, the water washing over his body.

They stayed like this for nearly an hour, just swimming around, never going to far from the other one. Loki realized that he never did something like this. No one in Jotunheim was keen to spend time with him. He was usually too weak for their games. But this man, this gorgeous man, looked like he wants nothing more than to be in Loki’s company. If he only knew.

For a second Loki considered keeping him alive, but Thor is the first person he met out here. He had to do it. Even though he would like to spend more time in Asgard, watching their flowers bloom and eating their sweet fruit. Loki was a prince though. He couldn’t be one of those Jotuns who never come back. No. Loki couldn’t stay.

He was so bundled up in his own thought that he didn’t even notice Thor being so close to him. They stopped swimming around. Loki could barely reach the bottom of the stream with his toes, but he managed to stable himself. The water was just occasionally brushing over his chin.

“I came here from a place that was supposed to be filled with the most beautiful maidens from the whole realm and none of them looked like you,” Thor whispered into the night.

“That might be because I am not a maiden,” Loki reminded him with a smirk and Thor laughed. His laughter was warm and bubbly and Loki’s whole body stiffened, people always laughed at him, but never because of him. Maybe he could grant Thor one last night filled with pleasure and laughter before he murders him.

“No. That’s true. You are not. But you really are the most beautiful creature I have ever met. You look so...exotic with that dark hair of yours.” Loki blushed, and he hoped the man could not see it in the vail of night.  

“You shouldn’t tell me such things,” the Jotun replied teasingly. He couldn’t help himself, but smile over this and it was stupid and he wanted to punch himself and his stupid damn hormones, because that’s all it was. Hormones of a boy on the verge of adulthood, but it wouldn’t stop him from killing Thor before dawn. Maybe Laufey would even consider him as the heir to the throne if he brings a sacrifice like this or maybe he would be at least granted a place in the council.

“Why?” Thor reached his hand to touch Loki’s skin. It was unusually soft, spotless. So young. His hand looked rough next to it. Their existence was all contrast and irony and they had no idea how big exactly.

“Because it does things to me,” Loki let those words slip through his lips without thinking and Thor was glad he did for it warmed him inside and it _did things to Thor_ as well. He didn’t flinch away from the touch, in fact he seemed to be melting into it. Loki closed his eyes before he realized what he was doing, and Thor watched his face carefully. Loki had the longest eyelashes he had ever seen and it shocked Thor how much he liked them, because they were just eyelashes and it was crazy and it was stupid and he shouldn’t be so fascinated by something so simple, but he was. And he would blame it on the alcohol, but he didn’t really drink that much, he knew exactly what he was doing and in the same time, he had no clue.

As they both pondered their whole existence, somehow, they kissed and neither one of them was sure who kissed who, but they kissed and it was all that mattered. Thor’s short beard was scratching Loki’s pristine skin and it was a vast difference to the softness of his lips. The Jotun never really kissed anyone. Not like this, not naked, standing in water in the middle of the night. Thor might had been more experienced in this matter, but even he had no experience that could possible conquer this.

Thor’s hand fell to the back of Loki’s neck, securing his hold of the boy and Loki shyly reached up to his shoulders. His fingers dug into Thor’s muscles when their tongues touched and Loki was shocked by the effect it had on his body. They were just kissing. For now.

Loki wasn’t sure if he really wanted to do something else, but the whole point of his journey was to become a proper man and wasn’t this a part of it? Probably not, but he could lie to himself. But could he really kill Thor if he let him take him here in the middle of the forest or perhaps in the cave. No point hiding it if he is going to sacrifice him and yes, he was. He was...

Thor’s other hand travelled down his back, his fingers gently caressing each bump of his spine. Loki shivered under his touch and it made Thor lean back and look into his eyes, searching for something.

“Is this okay?” he questioned carefully. Loki wavered with his answered, which made Thor unsure about the word that was about to come.

“Yes,” the boy assured him, but he didn’t sound sure and so Thor pulled back and his hands left his back to take Loki’s hands into his.

“I am not doing anything until I am completely positive you’re fine with it. So what is it?” Loki was concentrating on the way Thor’s thumbs were stroking the top of his hands, sometimes lightly touching his knuckles. It was such a small, light movement and yet it meant so much to Loki because so far, this stranger, this Asgardian brute, had shown more kindness towards him than anyone in his life and it confused the boy, because he was taught that Aesir only want to kill Jotuns. But Thor had no idea about Loki’s true self and he would surely treat him different if he knew. Or at least, Loki assumed he would.

“It’s just new to me,” Loki admitted, looking at their hands for a bit.

“Look at me,” Thor ordered gently, and the prince did. The blonde’s lips were curled into a small, kind smile. “You are untouched?” It was half statement, half question and Loki only answered it with a nod of his head. Thor nodded as well, just to put his thoughts in order.

“Is it okay?” Loki asked all of sudden and Thor flinched slightly.

“Of course,” he blurted out, one of his hands slipping from Loki’s to caress his cheek. “Of course, it is, darling. It is more than alright,” he assured the boy. _Darling_. No one called Loki a _darling_. He liked it. Thor said the word in the most delicious way.    

“Can I kiss you again?” the Jotun hoped for a positive answer as he eyed Thor’s plump lips hungrily.

“Yes.” The one inch of height difference was perfect, because Loki only needed to lift his chin and tilt his head slightly into the right angle before their lips met and it was possibly even better than before thanks to their little conversation. The dark haired prince was a little more daring now and Thor gladly let him take the lead. Thor pulled back to kiss the skin bellow Loki’s ear, whispering: “Let’s get out of the water.” He took Loki’s hand again, leading him out and Loki watched as he set his cloak on the ground.

“It’s not perfect, I know. But the town is far away. It would take long to get where I am from.” And Thor didn’t think it would be smart to let Loki know he is a prince who can fly with his hammer. No. A little adventure in wilderness was exactly what his heart sought.

“We can go where I am staying, it’s not far, just few minutes of walking,” he suggested. Thor nodded, and he grabbed his trousers to put them up his wet legs, but Loki stopped him.

“You’re the first person I’ve met in weeks. You don’t have to dress.” The boy shrugged. He only slipped on a long white cotton shirt, making sure the dagger stayed safely tugged in his pile of clothes and Thor did the same thing with his shirt.

“Why are you staying in the middle of the forest?” The God of Thunder enquired as they walked towards the cave.

“I am fond of nature.” It was once again not a complete lie.  

They slowly approached the cave, Loki pulled the branches away, so Thor could enter. It was nearly complete blackness, but Loki couldn’t use his magic. He rushed to where the fireplace was, and he started working on lighting up the fire again. His eyes were a little more used to the darkness than Thor’s even when he was wearing this illusion. Soon the cave was lit with dim light from the fire and Thor smiled, walking towards the boy who was still kneeling on the ground, his shirt riding up a little, revealing a little of his godly curved bum. Thor knelt behind him, taking the shirt in his large hands, while kissing the back of Loki’s neck as he slowly lifted the cotton up Loki’s body.

The fire was reflecting on his skin, painting it in new different shades and Thor realized he liked all of them on Loki.

The boy leaned back, revealing more of his long neck and the God used it to claim more of his precious skin. Loki’s lips couldn’t hold a moan when Thor’s fingers brushed over his stomach and his chest. Thor stopped kissing him, only for a second, to pull the shirt over his head. Loki turned around in his arms, nearly sitting on top of Thor’s lap. He was less gracious when jerking the shirt off Thor’s body who laughed at his eagerness.

“We have the whole night, darling,” Thor told him, but Loki was deaf to his words. Thor manhandled him then, practically throwing him into the soft furs laid by the fireplace.

The blond God brushed his lips over Loki’s neck, before running the tip of his tongue over the pulsing vein there. Loki’s breath hitched, the touch of his tongue felt strange and intimate and nearly wrong, but in the same time it felt so right, and Loki thought that there is no place he would rather be than here. Thor kissed his collar bone, slowly sucking the pale skin over it, marking it.

Loki was starting to get afraid about holding the illusion, but he couldn’t force himself to stop. He just had to try to keep it going. His eyes flew open, when Thor’s lips curled around his pink perky nipple. Loki blushed the deepest shade of pink and he bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. Thor’s thumb brushed over his lips as he did so, and Loki looked at him perplexedly.

“Don’t” Thor breathed out simply, his voice deep and dark. “Don’t hold back.” The God worshiped his body as if was the one with a divine title. Loki felt things he had never felt before and it was hard for him to admit the fact to himself.

He felt lost somewhere on the border of the world of bliss when Thor’s head found its place between Loki’s thighs. He never even considered letting anyone take him this way. He was hardly sure it was possible and yet there was no inquiry on his part to stop Thor. He wanted this. He craved it to the core of his very being.

Thor held his hips. His fingers dug into the pristine skin to keep him stable, but Loki kept wiggling when Thor’s tongue touched him _there. There!_ Was that how people do it in Asgard? _Wrong, wrong, wrong._ It was wrong, he shouldn’t like it. _Good, good, good._ Why would he ever wanted to stop him?

The God pulled back a little, lifting his head and Loki tried to calm his breathing.

“Do you have anything in here? Some oil maybe?” Loki nodded his head. He brought some oil in case he gets injured. The little glass vile was safely wrapped in a scarf and Loki shifted to reach for his backpack. He handed it to Thor hesitantly and the larger man coated his fingers with the silky substance. Loki laid back down into the furs and more blood rushed into his cheeks as he bent his knees and spread his legs wide.

One of Thor’s hands touched his erection lightly. It was mostly to distract the younger from the way one of his fingers pressed against his entrance.

“Breathe,” Thor reminded him patiently. Loki thought he said something back, but he wasn’t sure he did or what it might had been.

Loki’s body accepted the intrusion easily. Better than the older one expected of him. He was still careful though, he didn’t rush him, and he took his time before he added the second finger. Loki was very...responsive. His moans reminded of little whines, his breathing was loud and inconsistent, and it seemed like his body was trying to move against Thor’s hands.

“Loki,” he addressed the boy. “Are you sure about this? Do you want me? Like this? It’s okay if you want me to stop.”

The Jotun opened his eyes - he wasn’t sure when he closed them – and he looked into Thor’s bright blue eyes.

“Do you want this?” he asked Thor to the God’s surprise. No one ever asked Thor if he wanted something. Everyone always assumed...

“Yes. I want you.”

“I want you,” Loki replied and for a second it felt like they knew each other for ages, like they didn’t just meet, like if this very moment was the reason Loki headed out on this dreadful journey.

Thor didn’t question it any further. He connected their bodies slowly, making Loki huff in surprise under him. It felt nothing like Loki thought it would. The stretch was painful, burning his skin, but the feeling of having Thor inside of him was delicious and addicting. He already couldn’t imagine what it would be to feel the emptiness when Thor’s large manhood leaves his aching inside. He wrapped his long beautifully sculpted legs around Thor, making him smile at the motion.

He moved, and Loki whined in discomfort.

“I’m sorry,” Thor mumbled, stilling his movement again. “Maybe I should take you from behind. It will be more comfortable like that.” Loki shook his head.

“No. I want it like this,” he assured him, tightening his grip on Thor. He was really mostly afraid of moving and what it would feel like if Thor entered him again. There was no way his body could do it twice in a row, right?

Thor smiled at him fondly: “Kiss me, you fool.” And Loki did.

It felt endless. In the best way possible. Loki felt infinite right there in Thor’s arms.

* * *

 

 

 

When Loki woke up, the fire died down and Thor’s arms held him close to his chest. The illusion fell throughout the night and he was glad to wake up before Thor. He nearly shifted himself again, but then he realized he didn’t have to do that. It was morning and there was just one more thing to do.

He reached for his dagger and pushed Thor on his back, so he could climb onto him, straddling his hips. It didn’t even wake up the man. Loki allowed himself to take in Thor’s beauty before he continued. The way his blonde hair fell around his head like a halo, the way his lips moved slightly. What a shame to waste all of this. Thor’s dark red cloak was lying next to them and Loki noticed its crest for the first time. It was royal. Thor was a royal.

He was stupid. He was so stupid. Of course. He heard about Odin having a son. Thor was the son. He was a prince. The heir to the throne of Asgard. This could secure Loki a place on throne. If he brings his father a dead prince of Asgard - Odinson – he will surely look at Loki differently.

Loki’s hand flies up, getting ready to strike. No time for sentiment.

Thor woke up in that very moment, his eyes opening to see Loki in his Jotun form. He flinched, before his eyes filled with realization. He was about to shout for Loki, but this was Loki. Loki was a Jotun and he was holding a dagger above him. Oh, his father always told him about the Frost Giants and their monstrous nature and his mother always told him not to wander around the forest and not to talk to strangers and he did all of it and now he’s going to pay the price.

“Loki,” he breathed, making the Jotun prince stop in the middle of his movement. His voice was filled with pain. He was hurting by Loki’s betrayal. Loki expected him to fight, but he didn’t. He just lied there on the ground, waiting, his voice unusually soft and raw.

 “I am sorry. It’s not personal.” Loki put the dagger to Thor’s throat. “If I bring my father a great sacrifice, he’s going to finally appreciate me. If I return without a body, I will be...” Thor’s brow furrowed, the tip of Loki’s dagger felt heavy on his throat.

“I see. Well, then there’s nothing else to do then.” Thor’s head fell back into the furs. He closed his eyes and awaited. He was calm, which was something he never expected of himself. The next minute felt like hours, the steal pushing at his skin in a way that created a prickling kind of pain. Annoying, but hardly unbearable.

“I can’t.” Loki’s hand collapsed, the dagger slipping through his fingers next to them. He felt tears streaming down his face. Thor sat down, and their faces were now close to each other. The Jotun searched for anger, but all he could find was confusion.

“Did the last night mean anything to you? Was it a trick?” Loki sighed, shaking his head.

“It wasn’t a trick. I-I I didn’t plan it like this. I thought it would be easy. I thought it would be like killing an animal. That’s one of the reasons I wanted to go to Asgard, because we were told you are not better than animals. But you showed me more mercy than all the people in my life.”

“Is it a rite of passage?” Thor enquired, trying to make sense of the situation. Loki nodded his head.

“It is.” Thor hummed, touching his cheek.

“And if you don’t kill me, they kill you?”

“They would hurt me. Badly, but no...it doesn’t have to be you. It can be anyone.” Another humming sound escaped Thor’s lips.

“I see.” He was silent for a bit, before he added: “Do you want to return to Jotunheim?”

“What?”

“I am asking you if you want to return home,” Thor repeated, and Loki hissed, before saying anything.

“I am a Laufeyson, Thor. Just like you are Odinson. That’s what you are. Aren’t you? The crest on your cloak is royal,” Loki noted.

“Is that why you took me to this cave?”

“I only noticed this morning,” the Jotun confessed. Thor nodded his head.

“So, you are a prince and I am a prince, but that is not an answer to my question. Do you want to come back?”

“I have a responsibility. I was a failure my whole life, I won’t be a failure in this.” Loki shook his head. Thor grabbed the dagger and pointed it to his throat.

“So, kill me then and present my body to your father and go on pretending like this night meant nothing to you.” Loki frowned. He took the weapon from his hand a threw it away across the cave.

“What are you doing?” he raised his voice, but he wasn't screaming. Not yet at least.

“Or you can turn back into the form I saw you in last night. The form I took you in last night and you can stay here. I... if you didn’t do this, I would have taken you to the palace, got you a job there, but I’ll be honest with you, Loki, I am not sure I want to see you after I leave this cave. You wanted to kill me, and I can’t trust you. So, if you choose to let me live, I will get you some place to live in here, but then you are on your own. Understood?”

“Why would you do this?” Loki questioned. “Why would you help a Jotun monster who tried to kill you?”

“Because last night was the best night of my life and I don’t believe you are a killer. If you really wanted to kill me, you would have done it in the river.” Thor pushed Loki off his lap and he went to grab his clothes. Loki sat there naked on the bed of furs, watching Thor as he was pulling his leather trousers up his muscular legs.

The Jotun was scratching his wrist when Thor pulled on his shirt. He should kill him and forget about all of this. He still had time, but he was sure Thor could beat him in a fight and Thor probably knew it as well and he was fond of the place. He liked the way the forest made him feel.

“If I stay, I can never go to Jotunheim again. Nearly all of my belongings are in there. My books...” Loki’s voice was low, nearly a whisper.

“We have books in Asgard too. In fact, we have full houses of them. Libraries for all to come and read whatever they want, whenever they want.” Thor pulled on his jacket, watching Loki think. The second he lifted Mjolnir of the ground, Loki’s skin turned back to its pale state he knew. One corner of his lips lifted up. Half in amusement, half in content.

“Good, I see you made your decision.” Thor threw him his white shirt and Loki caught it. “Get dressed. We are leaving.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but I think they deserve another part, what do you think?
> 
> Also, if anyones want to turn this into a podfic, let me know! Or just do it, I would love it.♥


End file.
